1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and, more particularly, to a discharge cell capable of increasing luminance while decreasing jitter, and a barrier rib structure provided in the discharge cell.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A plasma display panel is an image display device in which discharge cells are formed between a rear substrate having barrier ribs formed thereon and a front substrate opposite to the rear substrate. The plasma display panel implements an image by exciting phosphors with Vacuum UltraViolet (VUV) rays generated when an inert gas within each discharge cell is discharged by a high frequency voltage.
In general, the plasma display panel is adapted to implement an image by employing red (R), green (G) and blue (B) visible rays, which are generated when VUV radiated from plasma obtained through a gas discharge excites phosphors.
The plasma display device is adapted to implement an image as a surface discharge or an opposite discharge is generated from the inside of a discharge cell by means of driving voltages applied to scan electrodes, sustain electrodes and address electrodes. In order to improve luminance and emission efficiency, a long gap arrangement method in which scan electrodes Y and sustain electrodes Z are spaced apart from each other at a predetermined distance so as to secure the aperture ratio is employed.
In the case where barrier ribs are formed in a close form in the discharge cells in which the scan electrodes Y and the sustain electrodes Z are disposed in the long gap fashion, an address discharge generated in an opposite discharge form between the scan electrodes Y and the address electrodes X becomes difficult. Accordingly, address discharge delay, that is, jitter is increased. There are also problems in that an address discharge firing voltage and a sustain discharge firing voltage are increased.
This is because, in the case of discharge cells in which the first barrier ribs and the second barrier ribs are closed, the barrier ribs having a bottom width wider than a top width close the four sides, making it difficult to sufficiently secure discharge space.